omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Emeralds (Archie Comics)
Equipment/Weapon Synopsis Chaos Emeralds are mysterious magical gemstone of nearly infinite power that come in seven distinct colored varieties: peridot (green), aquamarine (cyan), sapphire (blue), ruby (red), amethyst (purple), topaz (yellow) and diamond (grey). Due to their properties, the Chaos Emeralds have often been the center of conflict across space and time in several different realities. Equipment/Weapon Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Name: They are commonly referred to as The Chaos Emeralds Classification: Magical Gemstones, Physical manifestations of the Chaos Force Wielders: '''Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Knuckles The Echidna, Dr.Eggman (Used them in his machines, not personally), Aurora (Prior to ascending to The Chaos Force), The Ancient Walkers (Created them) '''Special Abilities: Chaos Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Magic, Power Bestowal, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, History Manipulation, Transmutation, Aura, Invulnerability, Dimensonal BFR and Matter Manipulation , Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details), Existence Erasure, Gravity Manipulation (Can negate the forces of gravity to suspend objects in the air), Sealing (can be used to trap beings inside them), Physical Embodiment (The objects are physical manifestions of The Chaos Force) and Transformation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Draws power from The Chaos Force, as they are physical manifestations of the plane itself. Eggman and Dr.Wily used them to create"Super Genesis Wave", which can bend the reality as a whole. Acts as the power source for numerous beings within the Archie Sonic Multiverse, more notably, Sonic The Hedgehog and Dr.Eggman's strongest technology. The Chaos Emeralds were capable of making The Ancient Walkers ascend to The Chaos Force, residing outside the space-time of infinite universes. Fourteen Chaos Emeralds merging into one huge emerald was enough to threaten the entire Multiverse and create it anew) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should scale to Sonic, who was able to run across the multiverse twice in less than a day) 'Range: Multiversal+ '''(One who wields The Chaos Emeralds are capable of rewriting the entire multiverse and reshaping it's law completely. Can destroy an infinitely branching multiverse and recreate it anew with it's own power. Scales off of Super Sonic, which was able to surpass the Genesis Wave and alter the multiverse) '''Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes Material or Element: '''Chaos Energy (As it's a physical manifestation of The Chaos Force) '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''One must have a connection to The Chaos Force '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Transformation:' A heightened state attained by harnessing a large amount of Chaos Energy. A Super State user's natural abilities are enhanced phenomenally and they are granted the additional abilities of invulnerability, intangibility, flight, the ability to manipulate Chaos Energy, reality warping, etc. *'Chaos Control:' An ability derived from the Chaos Emeralds, enabling the ability to warp space and time as the user pleases. It can also be used to create/destroy entire universes, undo the effects of reality warping, time stop, teleport, etc. *'Super Genesis Wave:' The seven Chaos Emeralds can generate a pulse of energy capable of reshaping reality. This can be used to erase beings from reality, bend the rules of reality, remove the memories of others, etc. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Comics Category:Weapons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Gravity Users Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:History Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 2